After Eden
by pilight
Summary: What happened to the survivors of The Way To Eden?


_One_

 _We are One_

 _One is the beginning_

The cadence, at once familiar and exotic, brought a sense of normalcy back to the three young adults who said them. Normalcy was perhaps not exactly the right word, as the two human females and the one Catullian male were entirely disinterested in what most in the Federation would consider normal. They rejected the institutions and even the authority of the Federation. They were seeking something bigger than the mundane bureaucracy and its endless supply of Herberts.

The group had four survivors when they were brought to the starbase. Rad's father, Catullian ambassador Tongo Puc, had gotten all the charges against them dropped. Lonisa, disillusioned by the deaths on the planet they had thought was Eden, left to return home almost immediately. Rad and Irina had thought Mavig might also leave. She and Adam had been a couple for a long while and had even spoken about getting married. Instead, his death sharpened her resolve to find Eden. To do otherwise, she said, would be to betray his memory.

Rad and Mavig had joined Irina in her quarters for their communal activity. They joined hands and sat on the floor in a rough circle, facing each other, with the hookah in the center. Though it was filled with Jama, none of the three were interested in smoking. The herb always made them feel better, but at the moment all three wanted, needed, to feel sadness over the loss of Adam and Dr. Severin.

They began to sing, trying to find their parts in three part harmony for a song they had always done with five. The song itself was not sad, but the singers gave it a melancholy feel.

"Moving on, to a better place. Moving on, beyond war and hate."

Mavig, sensing that this blue interpretation did not fit, released the hands of the others and began to play her harp. Rad did the same with his drums. Irina took Adam's guitar and surprised the others with her skillful playing. The trio's mood improved as the tempo increased.

"Moving on, gonna follow that dove. Moving on, to find peace and love."

After a rousing finish, the three laughed for the first time since the Enterprise had rescued them the poisoned planet. They each took a hit from the hookah and Irina began to speak.

"When I was looking at the star charts that Pavel gave us, I thought I saw a promising planet just outside Federation space. When Dr. Severin insisted that the planet in Romulan space was Eden I believed him, because he was so intelligent and experienced. Yesterday I looked at the starbase charts and found the planet again." She motioned the others to the table where there was a computer console. "Computer, show information on planet designated Tschannen Two, in sector 252." The computer displayed an uninhabited M-class planet orbiting binary stars. "This planet was recently charted by a Federation long range probe. Look at the orbital and revolution pattern. I believe this planet has a metastable climate."

Mavig, who was not as knowledgeable about space as her compatriots, was confused. "What is a metastable climate?"

Rad, meanwhile, was excited. "It means the planet has no seasons. All points on the world have the same temperature and humidity all the time. It's unheard of for an M-class planet."

Irina gave them confirmation. "Computer, does this planet have a metastable climate?"

"There is a 99.6% probability that this planet has a metastable climate."

Irina had even better news; "If it does, what would the surface conditions be like?"

"Temperature approximately 24 degrees Celsius. Humidity very low. 18 hours of sunlight with 10 hours of night on each rotation."

Rad was adamant about one thing. "We need to go now, before someone else discovers it. We have to make it into Eden, a place where all are welcomed with friendship and love, where there are no weapons, no hatred, and no violence."

"We should not call it Eden." Irina surprised the others with this statement. "Aside from being a reminder of that awful place where Adam and Dr. Severin were killed, it is an Earth term. We do not want this to be a place for Earth people only nor to give that impression."

Rad asked the obvious question. "What should we call it?"

Mavig answered; "We should name it after the founders and leaders of our group, the two of you, Dr. Severin, and Adam. We should take the first letter from each of your names: r, i, s, and a. Risa."

"Risa." Irina and Rad both said the name and smiled. They knew they had found their home.


End file.
